Miscarriage Of Justice At The Other World
by ads8g
Summary: ... SOUL JOURNEY ... Let me tell you the story of a man who die and kept his secrets to the grave. But who would have though that a secret can follow you to the very end. 777 vs 666 ... Unique!
1. Blank back

**CHAPTER 1 : BLANK BACK**

**(It is certain that spirits have no bodily shape, and yet ... They will hasten to our aid with incredible swiftness, winging their way to us with the speed of lightening.)**

From the moment he regained consiousness he wondered.

"Huhh ! ... As I expected, can't go back to sleep.  
Remember, yes is coming now, I think I remember now, no ... I don't remember, so much frustration, it must be those secrets. Many of you think that a secret can be kept long enough to prevent trouble. Yes, I said that, secrets, no matter which way I look at it, those are the reasons I can't sleep right now. What else I said. Everyone is able to keep secrets, and eventually the more secrets you have, the harder it gets to keep them. At some point the most important secrets becomes those who change the fate of the world. (coughing) I said that too.

Those were the words that I said to my subordinates, and so many of them were determined to die with those secrets ... So I said fools, don't make me laugh, really? Do you think that every person who says that really dies without revealing those secrets? (laughing)

It just remind me of the promise that I did long ago, Oh how come I can remember that?! I regret that very moment, may be that's why I can't forget it.( Tell me and I will keep it to the grave) I said so, what a fool of me, and I wasn't kidding, really, I think I actually die, or I think I did 'cause this feels like a grave ... For real! yes I remember my last words, still takes me back in time. What am I talking here? ... but if I did die than I kept them, isn't that so, I think. Well ... Why am I talking to myself again? I look like weirdo when I do this, I shouldn't be talking to myself ... but lets just assumed I'm death. (Long silent)

Now even dead ... I feel as if someone had wake me up somehow, I'm inside something with little space.

What is going on now? What is this ... a sound? no way, is way too soon for that ... At this very moment someone is trying to open my grave, but this can't be a grave, a grave can be more, I don't know may be it's a grave after all, lets see what happens

..._ Can I be alive? _... Can I be really alive? ... Should I scream? No ... I am suppose to be death, well I'm assuming I'm death because it really feels like it, but ... I can't take it anymore ... Wait** WHO'S THERE**?"

The grave suddenly was open and the light was so intense that his mind went blank.

**Fifty nine seconds later.**

"Franco twenty four, Amanda twenty five, Manolo twenty six ...Wait! what is this dude doing here? he's in another list ... Someone call the organizer of list one to ten and tell him someone made a mistake, I can't stand this guy under my feet ... Who made the mistake?" People were able to see in the dark, that was a gift some living wish, but it was for the death. "I brought him sir." someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

"call me by my name." replied proudly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Awaken."

"Then I'll ask again. What is this dude doing under my feet?" he was getting inpatient for some answers.

"Sir when I opened his grave he fainted." all the people from the back of the large room started laughing.

"What's your name young man? You must be new doing this job." he saw the boy and realized that it was a teenager who was approaching towards him.

"My name is Aitor and I brought him here because the organizer from list five to ten doesn't have experience on how to deal with fainted souls." Everyone started to murmur as they saw the young man on the floor waking up.

"Huhhh where ... am I? Am I alive?" everyone saw the excitement on his face hoping to heard a "Yes." but none of those faces were familiar. The only thing that he saw familiar from his daily life was the t-shirts that everyone was wearing. Many marathon t-shirts.

"See now he's awake ... Now you do the rest and explain to him while I do my job." said Mr. Awaken while Aitor stood in front of him sadly confused because he did not know how to explain himself.

"My name is Aitor and I'm your counselor, but first I need to know your name in order to clarify my job." Aitor looked at him in the eyes and knew that even though he was recently awake, he was very confident to cooperate.

"My name is Frost ..." everyone was curious by the colour of his t-shrit and the number on it. Mr. Awaken pointed at the door and Aitor asked Frost to follow him and they both walked out. Frost looked back and saw the people who were crowded in a line, they all looked sad somehow because they wanted to follow Aitor which was strange, but they were not allowed.

"You said you were going to tell me what's going on ... What's this a marathon for? 'cause those people there-" he was interrupted.

"**You are dead** ... You were awakened by me because you kept secrets that changed the fate of the world, whether it was a situation or a dramatic event, in many cases it provoked dead and chaos, you are now an awaken soul that deserves punishment ... But you are not the only soul that deserves punishment, this marathon is only for souls that die with secrets that could had save lives, and the number of secrets are printed in a t-shirt. Judging by the number on your t-shirt, you are not so bad after all." Frost looked at his t-shirt and saw the number five.

"We are finally here ..." they both entered in a small cottage place where people were in a line and the colour of their t-shirts were green, everyone had numbers from one to ten.

"This is our team ... He is Murie, she is Reina, and me, Aitor." Frost looked carefully at Murie who had the number two, Murie was an skinny and super tall man, then he looked at Reina, a little girl about seven years old.

"Aren't we suppose to go to that line there?" murmured Frost.

"This is our line ... We're only four." replied Murie.

"What! ... Why?" Frost wasn't use to the idea of being dead. Aitor was impatient because he knew that Frost needed to know what was going on, and there was not time for too many details. But somehow he trusted Frost at letting him improvise a long the way and find out for himself.

"Those people there have another number on the back. It represents the number of lies they told in order to protect their secrets ... There's only four of us out of hundreds of people, we are the ones who have a blank back, that's how we called it ... Listen, usually there's an investigation to find out why the person awaken doesn't have a number on the back, because it's unusual." Aitor was trying to be as clear as possible.

"What? I did not understand a word of what you just said." Murie walked up to him.

"I'll tell you ... I die just a few seconds after knowing a devastating true. I got hit by a car before anyone even notice me ... Here is Reina, she is a girl who has suffer a lot and she was used to see others suffer badly, unfortunately there's bad people everywhere, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, so before she was interrogated by a cop, her enemies cut her tongue when she was just a kid ... From that day on she could not reveal anything ... And now she's going to be punished for something she could not change. THAT'S WHY THERE HAS TO BE AN INVESTIGATION."

"That's enough Murie, I think he get it, right?" Frost looked at Reina who had the number three on her small t-shirt, then he looked at Aitor who had other t-shirt without numbers.

"What is your story? How come you are a counselor?"

"Alright, I though you wanted to know why we are here, but if you are so concern, then I'll tell you ... I'm not here because I kept quit, I'm here because I said something I should had kept. I did not changed the fate of the world, but ... I'm here because some random counselor made a mistake at awaking me, I was suppose to be sleeping, and once you are awake from the dead, you'll not **go back **to your own grave again, I'm here 'cause someone made a mistake and somehow I had to take his place ... Now that you know, tell us what happen to you. Did you die too soon? Or did you avoided society? Or did you lose your tongue as well?" Murie and Reina laughed.  
An old man appeared between Reina and murie as they laughed and approached to Aitor out of nowhere, he stood behind Frost in such a sudden that it almost felt dangerous. The old man looked at each one individually, then he spoke.

"I'll tell you ... he got around it. It's call **Persuade**. Telling something but actually using other words, body language, or telling a story without revealing detail ... Just as expected, he was good at it, he didn't need to lie if he knew how to change the topic. Isn't that right Frost?" the old man smiled at him, then Frost nodded sadly because he knew that he was right, the others felt betrayed because they for once though that they had finally found a new friend, a new buddy, a new member of their small family where they took care of each other because they felt proud of being special, being different, pure, the ... **chosen ones. **

The old man took the initiative of leadership. "Let's get this marathon started ... Shall we." Frost carefully looked at Murie, Reina and even Aitor like statues without looking at the old man, it was admirable respect, but more than that, it was **fear**.

**_To be continued...  
_**


	2. Don't ask again

**CHAPTER 2 : DON'T ASK AGAIN**

**(Journeys to heaven.**

**Souls are borne by birds, by angles, by a chariot of light, by boat, or by rope, ladder, arrow, chain, tree, or plant, or horseback.**

**Souls ascend pillars of smoke and light, climb a mountain, or pass through a window...)**

For the longest of the longest, he walked shaking, and he wasn't the only one shaking, it was a warm connection of fear ... The air was not longer weather, in fact, there was no air, but why fear still remained in his consciousness? Why didn't he felt humanity? feeling but fear. Was fear a feeling that he must keep? Or was the emotions that he had to get rid off ... He only knew them for while, but he trusted them and felt save around them, but ... Even they felt the need to be shaking, and as experienced _souls_, they needed to show courage around new _souls_, so ... they controlled their needs and stayed together as family. Finally they arrived and ... The old man shacked hands with a smile and then left walking slowly, when nobody was looking at him, he disappeared.

Frost, Murie, Reina and Aitor where around a huge multitude of people with different t-shirts ready to begin the marathon. People who were dressed with a color yellow had the numbers of _secrets_ from _twenty to thirty five_, and people with the color blue had the numbers from _thirty-six to fifty_ ... And just a few people with the color red with numbers from fifty-one up to a hundred. Aitor told Frost to get far away from _red color-people_. Then Frost demanded an explanation for the ninth time, and with a chap-fallen face Aitor agreed, took a deep breath and tried to answer his questions.

Frost spoke almost whispering. "What's going on? You haven't told me yet what's happening here?"

"What do you want to know, be specific."

"Well ! ... What's this about?"

"It's a marathon for a second chance for everyone to get back to sleep, but if you lose, you would have to hide and wait until the next marathon, you know what I mean." ...

"What do people have to do to win? just run?" Reina and Murie laughed, but Aitor smiled.

"Yes run, but run for your **soul-life**."

"What! ... What do you mean soul-life? What are you hinting? And where exactly is the finish line?"

"There is not finish line ... You don't get it do you. In every marathon you would have only a few hours in the humanity world for you to provoke what you prevented when you were alive, which means you would have to save a life if you killed, and the numbers on your t-shirt would be subtracted until you get to zero and then the t-shirt will come off, then you'll be free to get back to your grave and sleep until the day of judgment. But many things could go wrong, like if you get trapped by a hunter in the humanity world, you could be gone for **eternity**, and you are probably wondering what kind of hunter, well ... We aren't allow to be in the real world because it's against the ultimate law, and we are known to be the lost souls, the hunters tent to hunt the souls with the least secrets because it means that we are not so bad after all. Another thing that could go wrong, it's if you don't come back on time you would probably get punish by our highers, or if you reveal your secrets to other groups in which many will be fighting to get more because they'll feel afraid to get trapped by a hunter, and is probably better than dangerous to stay in the humanity world because our highers tent to get rid of people after the marathon rather then give the chance to a hunter ... And if you ask "Why" then I'll tell you the simplest answer. Every year there's more people awaken and our highers are powerful but lazy to deal with so many ... So this marathon is the worst thing that could ever happen to you."

Frost felt the need to anticipate the future.

"Tell me please ... You better than me know how this will end up, so please tell me. What must I do to survive?" Aitor looked away.

"I'm sorry but ...You would have to figure that out for yourself."

"Well at lest tell me. Why ... do I feel so different? so slow, so weak, so tired so unsecured, I can't think, I can't run, I can't feel, I can't smile, I can't cry, I can't find a mirror in this world, I can't even hear my own voice or others, but why?"

"It's a sign of your independence, and if I add more, I'm afraid that you would be much wiser than Reina and Murie." Frost looked at Murie and Reina who were listening, and Murie felt the pressure that he always wanted to avoid at asking Aitor so many times the same question that he deny, but now he too wanted to force him to talk. Reina knew that Murie was going to react at Frost questions sooner or later. Murie finally spoke.

"Aitor ... What have you been hiding from us all this time? Talk."

"As a counselor I'm not suppose to talk about this, but I believe that this marathon would be much worst then the last one, so ... I think it wouldn't matter anymore-" Reina interrupted him.

"Does this has to do with the second and third _extra punishment_ additions for rebels."

"Yes ... It's the easy way to get rid of your _secrets_, it's an interception, but also just for the fact to know this information, the person would be considered to be a rebel of second judgement, that's how serious this is. But I have decided to tell you guys ... Just don't do anything about it, "OK" especially you Frost, don't freak out ... You all are feeling unsafe because ... when you were alive you each had a guardian angle, an angle that mirrors you life from when you are born to when you are dead, and angle given that shares the same traits, the same likes and the same feelings, an angle in which you share a bone, a relationship and ... people don't even know it. Unfortunately that same _angle_ is suppose to guard your safe twenty-four hours seven days, and also **Persuade** you to do the good, and if you are going to be punish ... Your angle is going to get punish **first** ... Now here's the sort-cut, it's believe that someone before tried to rescue its own guardian angle and asked him to help him get rid of the secrets ... And it happen to be fast and easy end of the story." Aitor smiled like a creepy lunatic as Frost and the others looked at him suspiciously. The multitude yelled of excitement as they were about to begin the marathon. Frost finally asked the question that overwhelmed him the most.

"Who was that old man who brought us here?" Aitor opened his eyes wide.

"I'll tell you but you have to never mention him again." Frost felt his seriousness.

"Yes of course, but what is with that old man? He was so ..." Reina and Murie nodded to Aitor to keep it quit, but Aitor was sick and tired of giving explanation all the time. At this point he decided to answer.

"It's been like this for a while ... That old man that you saw is nothing but a jobless organizer, but ... He has powers just like other organizer does, in order to organize rebels. The more secrets a rebel has, the more powerful the organizer has to be, so ... I don't know if it's true, but legends said that he is the oldest organizer and that his team has a black t-shirt with secrets that surpass from a hundred." Reina stepped aside.

"But that's just a great myth right, nobody here has ever seen such dark color."

The noise of people running filled the intense feeling of Frost as Reina and Murie took of running but Aitor could not hear anything rather than, "**It's begun**."

******_To be continued... _**


	3. Legendary

**CHAPTER 3 : LEGENDARY**

**(Angles cannot sing on heaven until the people of God sing first on earth.)**

He was running, but then he ... stopped, he was ... awake, there were people who easily provoked such embarrassment, malaise, ailment, discomfort, unrest, penalty, pain, infliction, sorrow, trouble, such misery, but in his eyes he could not he did not wanted to harm, but ... He was already dead and there was no way out. Frost stood there in the middle of the road as he saw a dark skin color man get into a car crash provoked by his dead brother in law. Frost was not happy, but he wasn't sad either, he did not know what he was feeling because he could not longer show emotion through his soul-body. There he was, standing like a lost soul that he was ... Wishing to feel tears on his face in order to cry, perhaps scream. But he knew that the people who just die under his nose were good people and were no longer going to suffer, in fact, he got the chance to get a closer look. But they were just dead bodies with sleeping souls in which the case was close, it was easy enough, it was a matter of decision and cold actions, but Frost made up his mind way too late.

It was almost noon, and he could not longer see souls, he walked through the street that he walked everyday of his life, it was the street directed to home, but somehow when he got to the porch, he felt good, he felt strong and powerful, which was strange, but he did not bother in questioning himself, he went inside and as he approached to his room he felt like a human again, he entered his room with tears which confused him because for once again he could not believe to be dead.

... It was a hard decision to make, leave a place that made him human and normal in many ways.

He saw proof, he saw tears, he heard his heart pounding again, he felt the weather, even after he told himself to **let go** ... It was confusing than ever, he saw himself in the mirror and even he believe what appeared to be the sound of his mother calling him to go down to eat lunch and get ready for summer school. Again and again he told himself that it was wrong what he was seeing in the walls of his room.

When he was alive he did not understand his parents, he call them selfish people all the time, he though that when he die his parents would had only visited the cemetery once or twice, but the pictures on the wall reminded him that his parents loved him more than what he had measured. Sadly he was standing in his room after two generations which made him almost fifty years older and totally out of fashion.

"HELP." the consonants of the voice told Frost that it was the scream of a soul, he quickly ran down and as he got to the porch he searched for a second howl, but it was more than that, it was ... A combat between souls.

He approached carefully until he got enough close to understand what was the purpose of the fight. At first, they looked at him with steady eyes, Frost was a familiar face to them, and they were familiar faces to Frost, and then it became all clear, they were the purpose why Frost knew them when they were alive. In fact, Frost was the reason they were awake.

They stopped fighting for just to see Frost at the eyes, then for a second, Frost though that they were going to jump on him in a fight because they all appeared to be wearing red t-shirts, then just before Frost was about to speak they opened their eyes so wide than made Frost confident, but as he almost spoke saying "What's up, you want a piece of me?" they took off running before he even spoke. Frost smiled and said "That's what I though."

then he took a closer look at the incredible speed guided by fear and just in a blink he reflected on what had just happened, his mind was taken away by confusion, "Why would they run without saying a word of what happened back then." he though.

On the second blink he realized that they were not looking at him when they took off, it must had been what he missed. In that moment he looked ...** behind** him and saw something that brought his humanity to the point of deep confusing. He saw a man with a marathon t-shirt but what overwhelmed him the most was what was in it. The man smiled. It was the number** zero** in a dark t-shirt.

_"Did Aitor just lied to me? It's there any __**hope**__?"_ he though as the man took off running. He used all his strength to follow the man, but where the man was running were places where souls came together in groups, but more strange than the number zero in his t-shirt, was that the man was like invisible even when he ran between the crowd, as he follow him, he felt that he was been guided by him somehow ... The man wanted to be followed by Frost. It might had been just a sign, but it was enough ... Frost stopped and let go of the man because he felt like a fish who always searched for something brighter. The man with the number zero just disappeared living Frost in the middle of the crowd, but Frost wasn't upset about it,'cause ... Then he saw what was ... **Legendary, **another man about fifty years old passed by him so slow that it was irresistible, and it appeared to be impossible not to look at him.

**One thousand four hundred and ten **was the number on his dark t-shirt ... Frost felt that he was breathing and if he was, then he might had lost the air on his lungs as his mind spoke for him while the old man passed aside.

"IMPOSSIBLE ... so many **secrets**."

**_To be continued..._**


	4. You missed it

**CHAPTER 4 : YOU MISS IT**

**(The inner of their secrets was distorted by dark marker and white paint marker.)**

"Today ... I have felt the sun in my eyes, and seen it's round shape was exciting." The common ground that was stepped by both individuals was getting soft as they woke up.

"So ... Should we get out of this pool of filth? ... Hey! Jason, shouldn't we clean ourselves before entering the other world in case they notice us?" they both crawl on all fours gasping for air.

"Listen, I heard that it's almost over, I think by now everyone should be at the other world." they both got up in their feet.

"What should we do ... If we go back they would put as with the others, and if we stay in this world we will get hunt by either an organizer or a hunter ... Man and I can't stand another hour hiding myself under dirt or anything else." Jason started to take off his clothes.

"Dilan in case anyone asks we were attacked by a hunter you got that." Dilan looked down at his dirty hands and then spoke gentle.

"I miss Frank, he was there and we ... We couldn't, we ... I don't think we could have been able to pull it this far without his help."

"Stop talking about him, he's not going to be proud of you if you just give up, it wasn't Frank's fault, it was our fault that he and Allison went that far with their hatred, we should had kept quiet, now we don't have our counselor Frank, and I don't have a clue where Allison took off."

Their eyes went wide as they realized that their voice was attracting something that they did not realized earlier ... It was an **animal soul**, the soul of a **Wolf**, it appeared that they were not afraid of it by getting bit, but they knew why it was dangerous to be around such a fearful beast even when they were alive. And so they ... remembered why **hunters** were created in the first place, to insure that the soul of an animal would not harm living people. In this case they understood something as clear as water, wherever there is an animal soul, there will be a hunter of souls, it's a dirty duty.

"Jason! ... Have you seen the eyes of that enormous wolf? So far he could attack a hunter of first squat with brake powers, but what if he attacks the leader hunter of the squats that hunts hunters with sharp powers, in the worst situation he could even attack the sage hunter that hunts angles."

"Stop! don't loose your nerves, you are making a big deal, all we have to do it's get out of here before that hunter gets here." Dilan slowly walk backwards as Jason distracted the wolf.

"**Now** run." they both ran like crazy as they realized that the wolf was following them with a greater speed, it was almost flat ground, but getting to a place where people alive were not located was hard to avoid. It was almost like a forest, it was just a place like any other where the trees are making a beautiful landscape, unfortunately they were too late to get back to the other world and it was almost impossible to stay in one place more than a day.

_The wind brought the sound of fear._

"Darling I think there's a ghost in this park, I think I heard something, it was like an outcry for help." She placed her hands on her shoulders making a cross as her husband hug her.

"I should had known you were going to react like this, well, are we going to have this picnic or not, I told you when we were home that we are too old to be having picnics at this time of the day, it's almost getting dark now, I think that's why you are so scared."

the wolf stopped chasing Dilan and Jason and targeted the married couple, Jason did not know what to do and Dilan was shocked for knowing that he was not attacked after being so close to it, the wolf speed was greater than a living tiger with angry legs, in fact, a soul of pure sin can move ten time easier than a human soul, the wolf was in mid-jump as a brighter soul stood between the wolf and the married couple.

Jason approached careful and realized that a soul with the lest secrets could not be attacked by a natural animal soul, it was a rule that if a soul it's pure and bright, than having an animal it's more likely to be friendly than enemy, it's purity measures it's power. Dilan was closer than Jason so he spoke first.

"What are you doing little girl? What's your name?" Dilan voice was trembling.

"My name is **Reina,** and I will take care of the wolf, now go before he gets mad again." Jason and Dilan did not though about it twice, they knew that she might appeared to be a little girl, but her knowledge was collected throughout at least two generations old, it was clear that she was from another time by the look of her clothes.

"Run Dilan, do as she says, Jason took off running and Dilan stood still as he gasped for air, it was a dangerous risk to be around a soul of an animal, but it was more dangerous to be around a soul of **purity**, it was clear that finding a pure soul was like finding a piece of gold. Dilan took off running in the opposite direction of Jason. Reina got close to the wolf and then softly touched his ears, and as the wolf got friendly she took the advantage to get far from the married couple.

"Come here boy, come here." Her voice was friendly and childish. The wolf followed her as she traveled around the forest, but then she heard the married couple scream, she hurried to approach to them, but the wolf wasn't moving, she called the wolf, but the wolf stood still and looked back at her like a scared puppy, she fear too, and then the wolf looked at her eyes and struggled to communicate to the girl that something was wrong, she finally arrived to the same spot where the married couple were, but there was nothing. It was a super intense fear, she fear more than ever, she hurried to get back and find the soul of the wolf, but as she saw the wolf, the time in her small little world stopped for a moment, as she saw the wolf lying in the ground looking pretty dead, but there was not blood, it was just the soul of an animal that looked like it was sleeping. _"Perhaps the wolf finally found peace."_ her thoughts gave her sadness, she notice that the weather changed, that meant a lot to her, it gave her the answers that she expected, the snowdrops were the seconds of her small little world that now filled sadness.

"Too bad you weren't here to see him crying like a cat." the consonants told her that what was behind her was a** hunter**. And so she turned, but she was wrong, she saw ... two of them as her eyes went wild.

"Huhh ... What should we do with her?" Reina took a few steps back.

_"Don't get too excited about it Neo, she is mine."_ the eyes of the other were calm and confident.

"What did you do to the poor animal?" Neo looked at the other with respect, but was ask to remain silent.

_"We ... Did ... Nothing ... !? Mmm ..."_ Neo was impatiently and could not control himself, he wanted to talk but was only allow to do so when the captain gives him the look.

_"Little girl, you ... Are lucky, this wolf was attacked by a demon, and if Neo had fought it alone, he could have been defeated by that powerful demon. In fact, I found out that the marathon it's ... over, it seems to me that we have a bit of a trouble here, you're suppose to be with your kind but ... you are not, we took a sort break and that's why we were not in this world for a while, just to give you enough time to do your thing, but now, your soul ... belongs ... to __**me.**__"_ Neo was so please when the captain gave him the look with a smile, he was now allowed to talk.

"Too ... bad." he hold his forehead with his palm and smile as the pause took place.

"You didn't see the battle, did you?! It was less than a minute, captain took care of that demon very fast, a demon, a real one, the one that gives you nightmares, they aren't myth, and they really are tough to take down, they are indead just ... evil. You want to know why my captain is so powerful than regular hunters, No? then ... I'll tell you." Neo approached to Reina and the captain spoke again.

_"! Neo, don't tell her ... Well ... If I let you tell her, then you better not to get in my way again when I want to talk or slow me down when moving."_ Reina stood still while Neo smiled with so much joy nd excitement as the snowdrops seemed to had frozen the panic attack of Reina.

"It's a deal ... Our captain is so powerful ... because ... He's the first hunter ever created ... He's job is to vanish the most powerful souls, he hunted every single** dinosaur soul **from the beginning of times, that should be enough to scare you, it even scares me!" Reina took off running and she felt tears out of her tiny soul but no she wasn't crying, it was only the picture in her mind telling her that she was crying when she really wan't. As Neo got in front of her in just a super dash and stopped her running, but she bump into him. Neo grabbed her and she agonized.

**Time of closing the gates had come ... **Aitor was the first one in the line of the five counselors. He was worried about Frost, about Murie, and about Reina, the gates were closed by the two first counselors and the third and four counselors were asked to help the five organizers set up all the people for a formal speech. After everybody was gathered, Aitor did not waste time and started to look for Frost until he found Murie instead.

"Have you seen Frost? He was suppose to be back by now." both looked at each other in panic.

"No I haven't seen him since the marathon started." Murie felt trouble on the way.

"Ok this is what we are gonna do ... You look in that direction and I'll look in that direction."Suddenly Frost appeared between them and smile with excitement.

"HAHA ... Guys I was looking for you everywhere. I was in trouble but I finally made it, I was scared, but I told myself that in this world there's not reason for me to waste my eternity. HAHA, but I finally made it." Aitor and Murie felt glad and almost sweat.  
Aitor spoke breathing heavily.

"I'm glad ... I was a bit scared too, I though you weren't going to make it, but I was wrong. Well let's go." Murie and Aitor started walking away.

"Wait ... Haven't you forgotten Reina? I mean ... She was with you guys wasn't she?" the pressure filled Forst soul. Aitor smiled and replied proudly.

"Naaa, she's probably doing something with the other teams, there's no need to worry about her, she's more capable of surviving than you do." Frost looked away as Aitor and Murie continued walking.

"If you say so."

**_To be continued... _**


	5. Re-open The Gates

**CHAPTER 5 : RE-OPEN THE GATES.**

**(In the other world you can not find flags, ****therefore you can not swear.)**

Such mysteries are mostly better known to be kept secrets.  
The time of judgement awaits those who have achieved the mission of life and received death by it's sharp power. But ... Sharp power doesn't consumes death, in other words, death consumes sharp power, therefore, death has become the weapon that controls those amount good and bad, death doesn't fear, death was made to give fear, and mostly to be equal with everyone.  
It's unusual to see death's true form even in the other world. But if death needs to **reveal itself**, then it won't be good news.

The time had come, the souls of people were then gathered in the other world, and were asked to keep quiet while the five organizers begin their speech, people were missing, nobody was asking for them except Murie. There was not weather or sun, there was only the quiet sound of a world where the soul of the birds are not allow to sing neither the angles, only in the human world by the rules of the Majesty ... Even angles where kept quiet, if a rule applies for an angle, then applies for the birds too. Well ... the noise of the living still remained in everyone's head, it was the noise they had heard when they where alive, but now it was a tortured that made everyone feel human again, in their heads it was just the noisy world they had left just a few hours ago. It seems to be pathetic to think that Murie was able to get rid of all his secrets and still be at the other world. And so ... Many asked questions that were not answered, many though of staying at the human world, many remained in their groups, many achieved to get rid of some _secrets_, but comparing everyone, none of them became a_ rebel_ in that day except Aitor and his group for getting information that was suppose to be private, in one way or another it was considered a (_rebel secret) _that can not be heard by none except and organizer and his counselor. It was a matter of time before the first speech begin and the gates were already closed.

**Ajax** _organizer from list twenty to thirty five. Color_ **yellow**.

"Children of God ... I'm here to tell you that ... we have, unfortunately bad news, my counselor Frank has been reported missing, my trusted friend organizer went to his rescue a few hours ago, but now it's reported that Frank has been a victim of a hunter. I deeply feel sorry for this tragedy, I had a lot of affection to the man. Well ... I'm trying my best to not let my feelings get on the way. Saying that ... I also wanted to let you know that _you are free to go back to your grave now_. We, the organizers have talk about it and it seems useless for you to risk your _soul_ in the human world if the hunters don't even follow the rules. Well I can't really say anything knowing already that angles have free will, which makes sense for me to think of a better position for you people. Another thing that I want to mention, since the _organizer_ **Bart** isn't here, we unfortunately can't go further with this meeting and so, for that very reason the other _organizers_ won't be able to continue with the speech." a super intense sound came from the gates.

"Well people, wait here, in a few hours you each will go to your own grave once we re-open the gates and you will get to that calm sleep again, but right now we will take care of the gates and those sounds." everyone headed to their groups lair.

**The gates where open once again...**

"Thank you I couldn't wait any longer, I though that I was going to-" He was interrupted by _organizer_ **Ajax**.

"The fact that I'm your organizer doesn't mean that you can come here and threat me anyway you want. I'm your _organizer_ and you should threat me with respect. It's that understood **Dilan**?"

"Yes organizer Ajax ..." his fear spoke for him.

"well then ... What happened?" Ajax was trying to read his mind.

"Allison sold out Frank to a hunter, and Frank ... accepted, and I ... and I was the reason, it was all because of me, and I feel ...So guilty, the hunter was aiming for my soul and Allison offered an exchange, and Frank, and Frank is now ... Frank is now **eternally vanished**." Ajax opened his eyes wide and then spoke.

"Why did Allison do such a thing without an order? Did you did something to provoke the hunter? I don't understand, I need to find Allison and hear the rest of the story, who else was there when it happen?" Dilan raise his neck.

"Jason ... He was with me the whole time, but then we were attacked by a wolf soul and we had to take different directions." Ajax put his hands on Dilan's shoulders.

" Well then ... Come with me." Dilan entered and then he followed Ajax inside.

**The time of danger was outside the gates that were then closed, counting in the humanity time, it was closed for a week, in the other world, it didn't matter the time.**

Aitor, Murie, and Frost were excited to see the gates opening once again.

"Frost ... I want you to meet **Jax** our organizer from _list one to ten_." Frost turned to see Jax and saw a tall woman with bright clothes. Frost spoke with curiosity.

"I though you were outside doing some research?" the lady smiled.

**Jax **_organizer from list one to ten, color_ **green**.

"Well I'm not ... And sorry to spoil your excitement guys but I won't take you to your graves." Murie jumped with confusion as Frost complained.

"WHAT? Who is this woman? Aitor, Isn't she suppose to be on our side." Aitor took a deep breath.

"Relax Frost ... She is on our side, well, I think ... Remember when I told you that some counselor made a mistake at awaking me ... Well that was Jax." Aitor saw the seriousness of Jax's eyes as she spoke.

"I was told that my special team have become a rebel of **second judgement** ... Aitor, you were not allow to tell the _rebels_ about Angles, this are discussions only for_ counselors_ and_ organizers_."

"Mmmm ! ... I know, I was wrong, please forgive me. How did you found out?"

"A hunter shouted that I was doing bad my job, he shouted like a lion that line right in my face, and when I asked him why was he saying that, he replied with a very low whisper like a mouse, but I knew what he said ... Reina was a foolish girl who tried to rescue her guardian angle, therefore her soul is now mine." the faces of Frost, Murie and Aitor went wild as her name burned their feelings for her _"Reina ..." _Their cheekbones became a sweated cold expressed as they remained silent.

Jax continued ..."By what he said, it made it clear to me that she was doing something alone the way encouraged by that information. Therefore anyone who was involved in this, won't go back to it's grave until this case is solve."

Frost spoke as if he were superior "But ! ... Where is Reina? ... Where is she? Is she ok?" his sadness was express as if he actually was a human again.

"Saving her it's useless if you don't know anything about angles." Jax smiled.

"What ! ... You just said that we are in trouble because of it, now you are complaining because we don't know about them. What are you saying? It's just as if you were contradicting yourself." Jax started laughing.

"... May be, perhaps she did well, I never said that it was her fault, neither you, it's actually Aitor's FAULT. He just couldn't keep his mouth closed. Now if you want to rest in peace, you will have to rescue Reina, get rid of your secrets by fighting the enemy of the gates possessed by the hunters and rescuing your own guardian angle in which will help you with your secrets, but ... You may run into your worst enemy, the angle of death. And all because of Aitor's mistake." Aitor walked closer to frost.

"She's right ... This is all my fault, that's why ... I'm going to rescue Reina myself. And ... For now all I can do is reveal what I should have said before, I was a bit scared ... But now I know that if we are going to deal with Angles, I will have to say all I know about them." Jax put his hands on Aitor's shoulders as if it was a ritual of every organizer.

"Good Aitor, tell them everything, either way, if they know a little or a lot, they are considered rebels anyway."

"Alright ... (1)There are bearers of the **Throne, four angles appearing as eagle, bull, lion, and man, **that hold up God's throne. We are not going to reach so high, because it's heaven.  
(2) The Spirit, which occupies one rank, while the remaining angles together occupy another rank. Some are superiors. These are everywhere, they created the hunters.  
(3) Israfil, who delivers commands, place spirits within bodies, and will blow the trumpet on the Last Day. He sometimes unplace spirists too.  
(4) There are seven Angles and they are call Angles of the seven heavens. They are extremely dangerous and powerfull, they comand and have authority.  
(9) Guardian angles, of which each human being has two. But I'm not so sure, may be the rules changed after what happened in the past.  
(10)Attendant Angles, who descend upon humanity with blessings and ascend with news of their work. Frost you have to find one of them on earth, they are the only visibles on earth.  
(11)Very important ... **Nakir** and **Munkar**, who question the dead in their grave. when one of you are awake, they keep track of your steps, they know who we are already.  
(12) **Hanrut** and **Marut**, who were giving human sensibilities and sent to earth, to test whether or not angles would sin if they were sensual as humans were. They also fight demos and complain with hunters, they can be seen in battles between forces.  
(14)Angles charged with each existent thing. Only God knows how many there are ... however, we are not suppose to reveal any Angles name, that's why we are in danger, because they have free will, and if someone summons and angle by it's name trying to take control over it, it'll be a total mess, that's why it became a rule not to talk about angles until the day of judgement." Jax was pleased.

"Well ... I though you knew more, I think that's enough anyways ... I have to go, the organizers are mad, they will come for you guys and they will close the gates in order to stop us, I have to go now." Jax started to walk away. Aitor felt trouble on the way.

"Wait ! ... What will happen to us?" Jax turned.

"If we see each other again, then you will ... Call me by my first name." Jax ran at such a powerful speed that it was hard to deny that she was an organizer.

"Alright ... _Allison_."

_**To be continued ... **_


	6. Organizer Bart

**Chapter 6 : Organizer Bart**

**(It was thought that angels act on their own and that a person could conjure an angle if he/she new it's name.)**

Rotten atmosphere incinerated from what was left of a fight ... Who would have thought that being dead could have brought such a memorable disappointment? throughout good people with discharged of free will and the risk amount living.

"Frost? ..."

"Huhh!? ... Wha-"

Aitor glazed his eyes with conspiracy. "Are you talking to yourself again."

"I was just wondering about Reina, she ... "

"In that case put your eyes on the road, we have not time to think about a plan just yet." they jump above buildings and trespassed walls just like the perfect ghosts. They run as if they were astronauts in mid-air.

Fost remained silent until his instincts bothered him.

"Aitor, is this earth? looks like we have being awake for almost a years since Reina disappeared without any clues, I'm starting to doubt we can save her, the world has change so much, I wonder what will be like in just six years."

Murie walked faster than Aitor and his jumps were even higher than an astronaut. " What is it? Don't let you mind stop you. By now you should know that you can't possible get tired, so you can run for hours and without rest, talking to yourself of thinking about her won't bring her back."

Aitor looked back at Frost who had now seemed to have reached a little of experience as a soul.

"The Organizers are looking for us I can tell, right now our priority is to find Reina, this world doesn't concern us any-" said Aitor noticing they were slowing down.

Fost stopped, and then looked at Aitor with his pale face, frozen in confusion feeling totally lost, in a whispered he said.

"We ... are never going back to the graves, are we? ... The last time I talked to myself, I end up meeting you and causing trouble, it only happens when I feel that something bad is gonna-"

Aitor and Murie stopped running like astronauts, then Aitor spoke with knowledge of experience.

"Oh please stop it, you are worrying yourself too much. There's a possibility that Reina is still alive as a soul, just a small chance, but that's just enough excuse for us to go to her rescue. I'll tell you what I mean ... The hunters usually put souls in a lamp just like those myths that you heard when you where alive. In this case you will not find a genius in the lamp that would grant you a wish, the fact that humans know about this myths is prove of its esistance ...

They were given those lamps to capture Demons or Animal souls, and once tracking down those souls, they will usually give the lamps to an Angel of higher rank, those are the hunters instruments, and the Angel's instruments are basically trumpets, there's not such a thing as bad hunters, we are the ones breaking the rules here, keep that in mind too ...

In fact, if you put a little though into it, Reina must be in one of those lamps, and in the worst situation they may have put her soul in the same lamp of a Demon since you can put more than one soul in the same lamp, but that would only make things difficult for us since being in the same lamp with a Demon would cause her trouble, but that's just my hopes, I know hunters a little better than you too, they usually fight Demons and powerful souls, they don't see the need to destroy a weak soul so they put it in a lamp where they can not harm ...

And ... I forgot to tell you, hunters and organizer don't get alone since they interact with Angels and they all have different opinions and different beliefs of what earth should be like, so for that small fact, organizers aren't allow in earth either, and if they go to earth to save a soul instead of punishing it, there's a high chance of a battle, but once Angels step in, the battle is over, there's just not a chance against Angels of higher rank, but if the situation comes to worst, the one stepping in could be a Demon, which will be interesting to see which side of the two it'll take, but if and Angel of lower rank can't stop the fight, it's more likely that it'll call reinforcements, so as I said, once and Angel steps in the fight, the battle is over."

Murie and Aitor started to run again but Frost did not move a finger after hearing that. Murie yelled "Come on." but Frost remained still, just for a moment Frost felt what he had felt the time he was awake ... **fear**. Aitor asked Murie to keep running while he was trying to convince Frost to follow the path but Frost responded seriously saying.

"A year ago I saw a man who had a number **Zero** on his t-shirt, but you demanded that once you reach zero you'll go back to the grave, and since then you have called me a liar, but ... it was true."

"That's right, there's not such a thing as number** Zero**, you must have hallucinated back then"

"No ... I believe what I saw, and as I follow the man he guide me to another with a strong amount of secrets. What do you say about that huhh? he fits just the description that Reina incorporated with that old organizer with that amazing-"

"Stop ... I remember clearly that I told you not to mention that organizer since that incident, didn't I? you were hallucinating, end of the discussion let's go already."

"I think you don't get what I'm trying to advice you-"

"No I don't get because you are wrong, there's not sucha thing as ZZEEERRROOO, you are lying to yourself, keep in mind that so far you are the only one out of thousands of people who consider themselves especial because they saw a dark t-shirt, that's just the way things are, don't ever mention that again, it's just ridiculous ... seriously, nobody would believe you, even the organizers wouldn't give you a chance to say the word dark. Come on, we are way behind and we need to catch up to Murie."

"I won't take a step until you hear me out, it's that clear ! teenager boy !"

"Then I have not other choice but to leave you behind."

"This is all because of you, why did you have to be bothered in awaking me huhh? I should be in my grave right now if it wasn't because of you. "

"I have had ENOUGH, either you follow us or you survive on your own, I'm sick and tired of you, and at last I can say it straight up."

"So this is what this has come to! you may not be selfish at volunteering yourself to save Reina, but I will take any means to find the truth behind all this, and for that, I'm going to reveal my secrets to you."

"STOP IT, as I said, you are just loosing it up already, put yourself together, you have not idea of-"

"I was at work one day when-"

"NOOOO I wouldn't do that if I were you, don't tell me your secrets, you are supposed to provoke them not reveal them, !Are you out of your mind-"

"And so that very first day was the day that changed my fate, as I was headed to-"

Aitor put his hands on his ears and then started screaming.

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT PLEASE STOP."

"What's the matter, you can't shut a soul can you? what is so dangerous about telling a secret being already dead huhh?"

"Stay out of that reach, you better do as I say for your own sake, don't say your secrets, you should have told them when you were alive, now there's only a way of telling them and that's provoking them. This is out of the question."

"You may be right ... However, you don't believe in the number zero and that'll be the best way to prove that I'm right."

"I don't know what has got into you, but don't get me involve with your foolish plan you'll only make things worst."

"How can things get worst if I'm already dead!"

"You have a point there. but listen, you are too stubborn you are gonna make a mistake I can tell, do you really want to find out?"

"What's there left to do? Our hopes are hopeless, you more than anyone should know that, we are up against hunters, demons, organizers, and ... angels, it's totally hopeless to me, there's nothing we can do about it to stop what has already happened in front of our eyes, we don't stand a chance against any of this forces that seem to be against us. If we are good people, then why are we even wondering on the top of a building? Is religion this serious about doing the right thing before you die, or else you will be punished even if you regret what you have done amount living? but why-"

"That's right, your chance was back then when you were alive, that was your ticket to heaven, just a simple **regret** and you could have had save your eternity, there's nothing you can do about it once your are dead, or at least if you are sleeping, even if you truly feel regret it'll not matter anymore, even if you become as pure as white it's still be a no. Living people have their hands full every day, they are involved with so many activities that they forget that they are breathing below a sky were the majesty is looking from above, but every now and then going to a church or making a good pray at night would have been a lot better for those souls."

"Alright let's catch up to Murie."

**_Time passed by ..._**

Frost and Aitor started to jump from one building to another, there was a slightly an annoying sound that reached the sky and trembled the weather, it was a bit of a charm that brought the winking of humanity to behave with fear as if the thunder was stepping on top the buildings.

"FROST, AITOR ... SAVE ME." screamed Murie as his neck-soul cracked and squeezed bringing his human pain and sorrow back to his awareness.

"!Hurray! I've got you well this time. Do you think you can fool a hunter showing off from building to building as if you were a super-hero destroying our reputation as guardians of living? Don't make me laugh, you really are something, making yourself a comfortable town as if you were the sheriff, good luck with that, it was very smart of you,by now you should know that you are in living territory ...

We, the hunters, are supposed to insure the save of living, don't you know that already? you are very lucky, our captain is not near by HAHA." said Neo as he punched Murie in the guts throwing him five feet with it.

Murie quickly reacted to the landing and tried to get on his feet fast.

"arg ... ugg, mmm ... I haven't done anything wrong, just let me go, I won't harm nobody I promise." replied Murie regaining strength.

"You decide you own destiny, do you want me to erase you or take you to my boss? you know what boss I mean ... don't you?" responded Neo walking torwards him as if he were a tortoise.

"I was looking for a friend of mine, her name is Reina, do you know anything about that?"

"Yes ... we got rid of her a looooonnnggg time ago, it was fun."

"!Why you, stop messing with me and tell me what happened to her."

"Hey! now you listen, who do you think you are talking too? lower your voice or else you are a gonner."

"WHAT happened to her? what did you do to her? you are supposed to tell the highers or Angels-"

"I said lower your voice, what kind of respect is that? we are not demons you know.  
And you already know, if you break the rules then you are gone, you are the one who shouldn't mess with me. As I said earlier, she's not amount us anymore, your efforts are hopeless." Neo jumped and in a quick dash he went from the front to the back of Murie, as he approached to him from behind, Murie realized that Neo was behind him aiming for a second strick, he reacted in a dodge as the attack approached he reflected kneeling aside but with sadden lower hit Murie was flying in pain across, almost in mid-air.

"I'm Neo and I'm impress you can resist so much, but let's be honest here, do you really think you can take me down? Do you really think you can fight me one on one with any help? I know you have heard about us before, you can see my attacks that is enough proved to me that I'm right, but ... Are you even serious about it? I mean think about it, you are just a soul and I've being fighting with Angels in past. Do you know what that means? Do you even get where I'm trying to lead the conclusion? I telling you."

"Who cares, what kind of righteous hunter gets rid of a pure soul like Reina? Are you even on our side, or are you with demons, i don't understand anymore, I'm starting to think that you are the enemy and I even consider you a demon.

HUNTER OR DEMON, THEY ARE ALL THE SAME TO ME"

The steady eyes of Murie filled with anger rested upon his enemy while Neo smile.

"How dare you? that settles it. Now you better run.

THIS IS PERSONAL."

Neo appeared behind Murie as if it were teletransportation, but Murie knew that only was the speed of a hunter when it gets furious, it's just no way to see if it's speed or amazing dashes.

Murie felt the cold sweat of fear as he saw an Organizer blocking the attack that was coming from behind, but then again, it might had been his imagination because souls don't sweat.

"This is also personal Neo." replied the organizer as he holded Neo's fists.

Murie for once understood why Frost fainted when he was awake.

"!Ooorrrggaannniizzeerrr BBAARRTT!?"

**Bart** _organizer from list one hundred up to thousands, color_** black**

**_to be continued ..._**


	7. Dinosaur Century

**Chapter 7: The Battle begins**

**(Once you die, you're death ... the answers await you at the other side.)**?

The frightened face of Murie was steady, he believe in fear, but mostly ... in awareness of reality, never felt like being alive. Two secrets that kept him sleeplessness, never felt so frightened of being dead, a dead soul with secrets that tortured his spirit.? He felt that his face was pale, but it wasn't ... only the split of the second considered to be eternal, brought back old memories, tears that were not falling, feelings that were felt but not shown, perhaps he wondered why he was chosen to be amount Rebels.?It was almost clear, an Organizer and a Hunter fighting for territory as they look at each other ready to attack. Earth had become a place were danger shaped the surface. ? ?Nowadays for a soul to be near these powerful authorities would be considered an honor, but in this circumstances, it was awkward ... However, it happened to be positive to have an Organizer on the good side.? Murie started to walk backwards trying to find a good opening for an escape, it seemed useless, but the weather and material element were not on his side. ?He wanted to throw a rock at them and say, "Take your feud somewhere else." that's what he really wanted to say. The things he wanted to do only applied if he was able to touch, sense, and feel. ?"Murie! Get out of here." said Organizer Bart as he maintained the fists of Hunter Neo who was about to release himself.? Murie pretended to swallow saliva as he replied "I'm still in their territory, I won't be able to escape without you."?"Why are you questioning me? ... Do as I said, or else, stay here and loose your eternity."? Organizer Bart realized that Neo was putting pressure in his strength. ?

Murie compressed his feet and walk away as the battle began, as he looked back, they ... were gone.

Murie kept looking at the spot were they had appeared, he only desired to get close and see if they were invisible or just used teletransportacion to another dimension.

"!? ... "

"Murie! What happened? What is it? You don't look good even though you are death." said Aitor as he and Frost arrived to the scene.

"We are in trouble ... The hunter that has Reina appeared to attack me and Organizer Bart came after us at the right moment, he stop him before he could do any harm against me, we are in danger of losing our freedom if another hunter appears."

Aitor closed his eyes as if for some reason he knew something that contradicted his reasoning, he then walked towards Murie, and putting his hand on Murie's shoulder looked down with a frightened exaggerated expression freezing time in a front angle of his face leaving nothing behind but a close up of him looking through past-time.

"That's impossible ... How did he found us? they are only able to track down spirits with a very high amount of secrets or high amount of pure spirit." he broke at last.""

A pause.

"And Hunters tent to sense a huge amount of possessive pure or evil spirit pressure too, but above all, the more unique of all is the deep experience of** Suffer**, that only leads to the conclusion that one of us is in their list." he added making a cross eye movement.

Frost didn't say a word, but Murie was doleful and deeply wished to save Reina.

Murie approached Frost who seemed to be in the best mood, both of them looked at their teenager counselor who was in front of them, standing there, with no determination and only falling apart from the team, as Aitor tried to regain confidence Frost and Murie tried to not look at him to much because it seemed to be all just pressure in, then as if faking was useful Aitor looked back as if an apology was needed.

"Murie, Frost, lets surrender to Organizer Bart if he wins."

"Frost don't listen to him ... Aitor, seriously. What are you talking about? You shouldn't worry about that now, you more than anyone should know Organizer Bart."

"Right now, we don't have a choice but to go where they want us to be, we'll go straight ... at the trap, it's the only way, it has to be that way, we'll fight, you two know that's the only way, right? To save Reina we need to risk it a bit, I'll go, if one of us have do something crazy and too dangerous to make it through, than that ... must **me**, even if it means to destroy my own existence I'll do it ... It's personal to me, I put you guys through so much danger at exposing information, how selfish of me, I made a promise a long time, and I broke that promise, that's one reason why I never complained about being a blank back, an organizer when I was mistakenly awaken, I'll never be the same until I replace the emptiness in me, and by that, I must save that little girl, I have learn what it means to be death, and I'm probably just a teenager who doesn't know anything far of history where people claim pride of the past and the source of tradition patterns, but ... there's always history in this side of the world where it matters most, and I don't want to be the hero of this history even though I'm already the cause of a big tragedy, I didn't want it to be that way for my group, I just ... I-"

Frost tried to speak and say words of comfort but his shamed inner thoughts stopped him.

Aitor looked up at the sky and for the first time in a very long time dreamed of hope, thinking about if an Angle would fall from the sky and knock them out and just throw them to hell or heaven already, fast and no chance for more regrets, just shame and hopeless were already to heavy to carry around.

"Alright, if Organizer Bart is in this game, we can't go around the easy way, we're in a much complex situation, perhaps we should restate the facts and think for a possible plan." said Aitor trying to take out the best out of everyone.

Frost couldn't help but to picture a smile in his mind.

Murie felt better as Frost made a move and raised his hands in the air trying to express what he could no longer do and gathered a good mood, however, what he was doing in his true-self was screaming inside of him where it all droved him to became a good, screaming inside of him, telling himself that it was possible, that they were the good guys, that they were not going fall apart, that they were going to stick together, that perhaps the angels were wrong, that perhaps they were misjudge and the eternal judgment got carry away … the scream slowly faded away in the few sentence where he tried to convince himself that taking it all back might as well be-

"Aitor you are pretty clever to be a teenager you know." Said Frost unconsciously.

Aitor looked back at him confused, then sarcastically pretended to have missed it, and just at that very moment a sparkly smile came out of him as he tried to contract from laughter.

"Frost get serious here, we are doing our best and you are putting your mind in the physical facts." he looked away with a much high self-esteem.

The man with the most pride spoke.

"Alright, alright, Where and When are we gonna do our move?" Murie leaned his chest out.

"! Ok, lets-"

"Aitor and I are the most experienced in this field, so we'll deal with the plan."

Murie and Aitor moved a very far where they walked in private space, excluding Frost out of the plan.

"! Hey now, guys come on, aren't we a team? We are already dead, and awake because of secrets, now you too want to make things worst by keeping new secrets. What can be more important than that? Just what? In a plan, three heads can think a little more than two, it'll be done without any hesitation, trust me you don't want to have me as the guy improvising."

Murie and Aitor came back to where Frost was, as they did, Murie looked at Aitor, and Aitor looked at him back, but Frost was confused because it was strange and suspicious, they had a plan than even Frost was aware of.

"Murie, Frost, follow me and we'll get into detail as we go on."

They decided to start running and make a plan on the way in.

And so, they began their journey making their way in as three souls creating chaos in the human atmosphere.

Not later the weather and time reminded the living that for some reason when the weather changes all of a sudden in a sort of time that should be enjoyable, the results can be ... indeed an asset of the media.

Probably nobody knew why or how, but the time and day weren't exactly as everyone though it was, the wind blow away stronger and stronger with no signs of getting better any time soon, and when time passed the desired to see normality seemed to be predictable, it was squeezing human opinion whether or not the predictions of the weather media were accurate, it was believable that if the weather changes drastically it mirrors the mood of the surface beyond earth calculations.

_Battle between Organizer Bart and Neo._

"So … old man. What has got into you? You're not supposed to help rebels you know."

The old man coughed and then stood up again.

" Mine your own business, don't tell me how to do my job."

In a split of a second Organizer Bart was behind Neo.

"Unfortunately I do have the right to tell the hunters how to do their job."

"Old man give me a bra-" the punch sent him where he never expected to land.

After a moment of struggle in the floor, Neo stood up and smiled.

"Come on, I know for a fact that I'm not match for you, so why are you going easy on me, you just want to stop me not defeat me neither make a battle, you are not making a big deal about because you think I'm too weak for you and I stink like a fool human with pride."

"That's right, you're making a fool of yourself."

"! How remarkable that you are the only one of the Organizers who pull up a fight against my captain."

"He and I did had a discussion, but Mmm that's not your business either, unlike you, he knows his limits, and he's a fool too indeed."

Neo took full strength as he went towards Bart with his best attack.

"! Never talk like that about my captain you fool."

At the moment Bart dashed the attack and was behind Neo before he even bother to look behind, and as he did looked behind, Bart was in front of him again which made it seem like he was behind again but Neo was only looking away while Bart took the previous position looking at the foolish face of Neo looking away. At the time Neo face the front Bart had grabbed him and looking him at the eyes he the whispers of Bart were enough for Neo to admit defeat, it messed up all he believe and admired of his captain, it eco inside him for a moment.

"I … Bart, was originally the one who recruited Captain **Margot **in the dinosaur century, therefore, I'm the founder of the league of hunters that were created by Angels through time, in which, I supervise their work. In other words, I'm your **Boss** … and every hunter as well."

"No … you, it can't be, you're lying I'm gonna-"

"ENOUGH." Neo fell to the ground not realizing if it was impact, force, attack, but he certainly knew one thing for sure, his consciousness slowly fading away as he gasped for help but none seemed to had reach him.

"I guess I'm done here, now I'm going to put those rebels in their cage where they belong."

Bart slowly walked away and with a brief moment of hesitation he stopped to look up at the sky.

"!? I don't have the power to changed the weather, and yet the story this storm is telling me is beyond my experience, I'm not ready for this, I'm not, I'm an old Organizer with supernatural power, and even so, I am … **frightened**."

The weather was a race against the clock and at the same time, the weather took the shape of the mood that reflected on Earth.

_Until the next chapter … stay tuned._ (^_^)


End file.
